Trinity of the Stars
by Frost Mage
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover. A shadowy mastermind seeks three ancient magic weapons, and only our favorite teen heroes can stop him. Pairings are gonna be complicated, so read the prologue for some more info.
1. Prologue: Dangerous Doorways

Trinity of the Stars 

by Frost Mage

Disclaimer: I own nothing that's been copyrighted, but anything I did just make up is mine.

About those pairings eveyone's beenaskingme about. We're looking at two triangles right now, one being Sam-Danny-Raven and the other being Robin-Starfire-Tucker. I'm not sure how either one will end up, and I may have to do something crazy with OCs later to balance things out. If you have an opinion about how either one should end, let me know. I'm open to suggestions. And I use flames to cook hot dogs, so flame away if you must.

---

Prologue-Dangerous Doorways

(Theme song remix madness!)

"Hey, refresh my memory. How many boring class trips to a museum have we been on?" Sam grumbled as she, Danny and Tucker followed the main clump of students into the next exhibit.

"Somewhere in the neighborhood of too many, I think," Tucker replied.

"I hear that," said Danny. "I'm actually starting to hope a ghost shows up just to give us something to do."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're that bored?"

"Is it sad that I'm getting used to fighting for my life on a regular basis?" Danny smiled half-heartedly.

"Not really, considering what the alternative is." Sam answered.

The group stopped in front of a display case of various archaic weapons. The museum was having a special exhibit on medieval warfare, which was normally an exciting subject. Unfortunately, the dried-up stick of a tour guide explaining everyone was putting everyone to sleep with his horribly monotone voice.

"These three weapons," the small old man drawled, "are central to an ancient legend dating from ancient Scotland, during the time of the Celtic Druids. They were said to possess great power, bestowing upon the wielders..."

Danny stepped closer to the case, actually interested for the first time during the tour. The three weapons inside the case were of exceptional quality, intricately detailed and gleaming in the fluorescent lights. On the left side was a large axe with a single wicked half-moon shaped blade, balanced on the other side with a long spike. The flat part of the axeblade was etched in gold with a stylized wolf head.

Danny caught a bit of what the tour guide was saying, but his attention was mostly on the weapons. "...the Wolf Beil, said to grant the ability to communicate with wolves..."

On the right was a long spear about as tall as he was. The entire thing was made of dark metal, and light played oddly along its surface. It was capped with a straight sword blade almost a foot long. The haft was carved with running foxes, with a flowing, unreadable script twisting around it.

"...the Vulpine Spear, which gave incredible luck to the wielder..."

The center weapon was a curved, single-bladed sword that vaguely resembled a japanese katana. The blade had a wavy silver line along its entire length. The hilt was decorated with gold dragons, tiny perfect rubies for eyes. The sheath sat beneath it, dark leather with golden dragons to match the sword. Wow, Soul Shredder eat your heart out, Danny thought.

"...the Dragon Saber was said to have many powers, not the least of which the firey breath of a dragon..."

Suddenly, something tiny smacked the back of his head and stuck. Danny whirled, and saw Dash and Kwan attempting to look innocent.

"Cut it out, Dash." Danny glared.

"It's not my fault your head's a spitball magnet, Fen-toad!" Dash answered arrogantly.

"Yeah, and it's not his fault he was making spitballs to shoot at you, either." Kwan added. He flinched as Dash punched him in the arm.

Danny bit back a retort as he noticed Mr. Lancer come up behind the two jocks. "Gentlemen. Mind telling me what's so much more interesting than this tour?"

Danny exhaled heavily, seeing the all-too familiar wisp of blue that meant ghost. Wow, careful what you wish for, he thought as he mentally prepared himself for battle.

A female ghost Danny had never seen before phased into the room abruptly, firing an ecto-burst from a massive blaster she carried into the center of the group, sending everyone flying. The room rapidly cleared, leaving Danny, Tucker and Sam facing her. She spun in the air, surveying her surroundings. Besides the big gun, she was wearing red goggles, and decked out in a surprising assortment of gadgetry over a sleek red bodysuit. Short, messy blue hair framed her inquisitive face, and she smirked as she watched the humans flee.

"Typical. One shot and they all go running," Her smirk faded as she saw the three remaining teens. "Well, except for the crazy ones."

"Going ghost!" A flash of light accompanied Danny's battle cry. Black hair changed to white, blue eyes to green, and his black and white jumpsuit reappeared.

"Ooh, you're that ghost kid!" She exclaimed. "This is gonna be more fun than I thought!" She leveled her gun, blasting Danny square in the chest. He flew backwards, crashing into a suit of armor.

Danny picked himself up groggily with a helping hand from Tucker. The other ghost was nowhere in sight. "Where'd she go?"

"Danny!" Sam pointed to the display case that held the three legendary weapons--well, it held them a moment ago. The ghost was tying them together into one bundle and chuckling to herself.

"Whoever you are, put those down! You've got enough weapons!" Danny floated up to face her.

She glared at him as she slung the bundle onto her back. "Okay, one: the name's Antara. And two--" She blasted Danny across the room again with her huge gun. "--you can never have too many weapons!"

Danny pulled himself out of his dive before smashing into anything, then looped around and returned fire with his own ghost rays. Antara dodged the blasts, but Danny charged her and slammed a fist into her stomach, knocking her out of the air. The bundle of weapons landed some distance away.

"Urf...you really know how to ruin an honest thief's day, kid." Antara groaned from down on the floor.

"Honest thief? That's an oxymoron," Sam said.

Tucker darted forward and grabbed the bundle, then retreated across the room. "Bet you won't leave with out these!"

"You little--! Gimme those!" Antara launched herself at Tucker, but Danny intercepted her with another ghost ray. "Fine, then. We'll play rough!" Antara growled as she recovered. She pulled a flat disk from a pouch on her side and hurled it at Danny. He shot it just before it hit him, but it exploded in blue energy, obscuring his vision. Antara snatched her bundle and smacked Tucker to the ground. Sam charged her with a halberd that had been knocked to the ground, and recieved a backhanded fist for her trouble.

"I've had about enough of this. Later, meatbags!" Antara started pressing buttons on a device on her wrist, and a swirling green Ghost Zone portal opened in front of her. She darted through smugly.

Sam grabbed Danny by the shoulder, pulling him to his feet. "Danny, come on! We can't let her get away!"

"Right. Tucker?" Danny grabbed Sam's hand, who grabbed Tucker's, and the three of them flew into the Ghost Zone.

This particular area of the Ghost Zone was absent of the usual islands of floating debris, but there were floating doors everywhere you looked. Antara was just ahead, and Danny put on a burst of speed to catch her.

Antara glanced back at her pursuers. "You can't catch me, coffin stuffers!"

"Wanna bet?" Danny rocketed forward, managing to get a handhold on Antara's belt. Unfortunately, no one was paying attention to where they were headed, and all four of them crashed through a nearby door.

The door flung all four of them into a darkened museum. Danny transformed involuntarily back to his human form as he lay sprawled on the ground, and the others fared little better.

Their sudden arrival did not go unnoticed. They had crashed into several exhibits, and alarms started blaring, attracting the attention of another group of teenagers that were in this museum for the same reason Antara was in the other...

---

When there's trouble you know who to call-Teen Titans!

Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine.

From their tower, they can see it all-Teen Titans!

It was designed to view a world unseen. (He's gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he is Danny Phantom.)

With their superpowers they unite-Teen Titans!

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit. But then Danny took a look inside of it.

Never met a villain that they liked-Teen Titans!

There was a great big flash, everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged.

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back. Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol-Teen Titans GO!

He could walk through walls, disappear and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys.

They've got the bad guys on the run. They never stop 'till the job gets done. Cuz when the world is losin' all control-Teen Titans GO!

It was then that he knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through.

They're here to fight for me and you!

Gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he is-Teen Titans GO!  
Gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he is-Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO/Gonna catch 'em all 'cuz he's

Teen Titans/Danny Phantom.

---

AN: I'm imagining this theme song, and it's just epic. Throw in some kickass guitar solos and crazy visuals and we have a winner! And am I the only one who finds the fact that Ron Perlman voices Slade and Mr. Lancer funny? Mild-mannered schoolteacher...or maniacal evil genius?

P.S. Anyone who can tell me what those weapons are referencing will have my undying love and respect.


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Bad First Impression

Chapter 1-A Very Bad First Impression

Jinx flinched as the alarms all went off at once. She whirled, facing her teammates. "Who's the dumbass?" She screamed.

"We didn't do nothing!" Gizmo protested.

"I think it came from that room," See-more added, gesturing nervously.

Billy Numerous piped up. "Hey, we better get outta here before them Titans show up."

"Good idea, Billy," said one of his duplicates.

"I wanna see what it was," Jinx said half to herself as she cautiously stepped toward the other room.

The rest of the HIVE members were beating a hasty retreat, but Mammoth hesitated for a moment. "Y'don't wanna get tossed in jail again, right?"

"I'll be fine," Jinx answered. "You guys can go if you want, but I'm gonna find out who wrecked our heist."

Mammoth shrugged and thundered after the rest of them. Jinx crept cautiously into the other room. She saw three normal looking teenagers apparently unconscious, and another extremely pale girl with blue hair and a red jumpsuit just getting up.

Jinx placed her hands on her hips. "You guys have no idea how to rob a museum, do you?"

The blue-haired girl stood up and faced her aggressively. "I was doing fine until that ghost kid followed me!"

"What?" Jinx blinked confusedly.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Oh. Shit. Jinx turned to face the owner of the authoritative voice behind her. "Before you go jumping to any conclusions, I haven't stolen anything yet!" Robin raised an eyebrow at her reply.

The Teen Titans stood arrayed across the room. "'Yet' implies the intent to," said Raven, studying her angrily.

"Well, the real thief's in there..." she said, pointing over her shoulder. "...and I'll see you guys later!" She sprinted down another hallway.

"I'll take care of her," Robin said, taking off after the pink-haired girl. Starfire lifted off the ground and flew after him. "You guys check that room," he shot over his shoulder.

---

Danny pulled himself to his knees, hearing the voices from the next room. Tucker and Sam were lying on the floor, but Antara seemed to have disappeared. The bundle of weapons was still in the room, however, lying right next to him.

"Hold it right there!" Several oddly dressed people rushed into the room. One of them, a large man made partly of metal, walked over to Tucker, checked his vital signs, then picked him up as he started coming around. He did the same with Sam, holding both of them still, one in each arm.

Bands of unfamiliar dark energy encircled Danny, hauling him off the ground and floating in midair. Black ecto-energy was something he'd never seen before, but it felt...different. Not at all like any ecto-energy he'd ever encountered before. What kind of ghost is thi--oh. His train of thought stopped abruptly as he recognized the individuals in the room from news broadcasts. Great, we're in a museum, the alarms are going off, and the superheroes probably think we're responsible. "Okay, I know what this looks like, but--"

He was cut off as more dark energy wrapped his mouth shut. Dark eyes regarded him impassively from underneath a hood. "I'm not listening to excuses."

Sam snapped to wakefulness. "Danny! Let us go!" She started struggling against her captor, but the metal man held her still almost effortlessly. Her thrashing did more damage to Tucker than the one called Cyborg.

"These guys don't really look like thieves to me," said the skinny green teen Danny recognized as Beast Boy.

The girl in the cloak--Raven, as far as he could remember--she did have a talent for staying off camera in those clips on the news--shook her head and turned away slightly. "This could be some sort of HIVE initiation. Ditch the new kids, see how they deal with us alone. I don't want to take any chances."

"Seriously, Raven..." Danny tuned them out as he quietly changed into Phantom and turned intangible. That itself seemed to have no effect on his imprisonment, so he tried a trick he'd developed first when battling Plasmius. Danny charged his body with ecto-energy. Normally, he could create a spherical barrier by doing that, but it worked equally well to push the black energy away from him. Raven whirled, only to watch as he disappeared.

"Whoa, where'd he go?" Beast Boy wondered.

Danny reappeared on the other side of the room, hands spread wide in a pleading gesture. "Look, we haven't done anything wrong. Just let us go, and--" He ducked as a bolt of darkness nearly took his head off.

Raven's eyes glowed dangerously. "The fact that you're trying to escape does little to help your case."

"I don't want to fight!" Danny cried, dodging thrown objects and energy attacks. A particularly strong blast flung him into a wall, and his eyes narrowed as he righted himself. "But if you're not gonna listen, I guess I have no choice."

---

Raven had been having a particularly bad morning. First, she'd woken up to the wondrous sound of a shouting match outside her door at four o'clock. Cyborg had filled Beast Boy's bed with ice, and they fought about it until Raven got sick of the noise and chucked them both into the harbor. Inauspicious, yes, but the worst part was yet to come. Beast Boy had decided to get back at his tormentor by filling a water balloon with some concoction that just happened to include all of Raven's teabags. She'd had to drink coffee that morning, and the caffiene had only sharpened her anger. Raven had been itching for something to do violent things to, and was not especially in the mood to deal with complicated situations like the one this annoying white haired kid was presenting her with. Add in the effects of a certain 'monthly visitor'...

No, it was not a good day for Raven.

"I really don't want to hurt you," The white haired kid in the black jumpsuit yelled as he barely missed her with one of his green lasers. The fact that he seemed to be pulling his punches only fueled Raven's considerable annoyance. Beast Boy was doing his level best to convince Raven to calm down, but she wasn't exactly in a 'listening' mood. At this point, Cyborg had let the other two go, and although he was keeping an eye on them just in case, he added his arguements in favor of listening to their story.

Robin jogged into the room and stopped short as he assessed the situation. "Raven, stand down!" He approached her carefully.

Raven whirled, eyes glowing a malevolent red. She roared wordlessly, unleashing a wave of raw energy that knocked everyone to the ground.

"I was hoping I woudn't have to do this, Raven." Robin drew a modified birdarang from his belt and threw it as Raven was turning her attention back towards the white haired teen. The device was one he'd come up with himself, designed to restrain. It expanded on impact, pinning Raven's arms to her sides. Part of it flipped up to cover her mouth as well. Raven fell to the floor, thrashing and growling what sounded like some very un-Ravenlike curses.

Robin knelt down by her. "Raven, calm down. I need you to take it easy, okay? We need to think clearly to get to the bottom of this." Slowly, the red glow faded from her eyes, and she stopped thrashing. Robin helped her stand up, addressing the ghost kid. "Sorry about the mix-up, but can you tell us what's going on here?"

"Eh, right." The ghost kid landed on the ground, walking a few steps toward Robin.

The head of a dark-haired girl popped up fom behind one of the few intact display cases in the now-trashed room. "Danny, are you alright?"

"Is it safe to come out now?" Another voice called.

Danny floated over to them. "I think we're okay now. And I'm fine, Sam," he added at the girl's concerned look. The two came out, still standing behind Danny carefully. "My name is Danny Phantom, and these are my friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. I was trying to catch the ghost that stole these..." He picked up a bundle of three medieval weapons. "...but we got pulled into the Ghost Zone with her, and--"

"Whoa, slow down! Ghosts?" Beast Boy said incredulously.

"You have to admit, we've seen weirder things than ghosts before." Cyborg pointed out.

Something about the name 'Danny Phantom' had tickled at the back of Robin's mind when he first heard it, but he filed it away for later. "Okay, so you were trying to stop the HIVE from taking these--"

"HIVE? No, she said her name was Antara." Tucker interjected.

"Tucker, I don't think we're in Amity Park. We went through that door, remember?" Sam said.

Danny spoke up. "I think we're in Jump City. Don't you recognize them from the news? They're the Teen Titans." Their jaws both dropped slightly.

"That's right. But this sounds like it's going to be a long story," Robin said. "Star?" He spoke into his communicator.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Meet us back at the Tower." Phantom and Amity Park...why is that ringing bells?

---

"Titans Tower! Wow, this place is like every techno-geek's dream come true!" Tucker marveled as the group walked into the Tower.

"Don't mess with anything," Cyborg said. "I have enough to worry about with Beast Boy around."

Beast Boy's lack of a comeback was evident, as he was hovering near Raven in case of another fit of rage on her part. As they entered the living room, Raven muttered something about needing to meditate and stalked off, leaving Beast Boy standing there looking worried.

"Uh, is she usually like that?" Sam asked carefully. "I heard she was supposed to be the moody one, but..."

Beast Boy shook his head. "She doesn't usually get that mad unless..." He left the room after her. An akward silence followed in his wake.

Robin cleared his throat. "So, Danny. Why don't you fill us in. How did you get here from--Amity Park, you said?"

Danny turned to look at him. "Yeah. Antara--that's the ghost we were fighting--had a device that opened a portal into the Ghost Zone, and--"

"Ghosts I understand, but what's the Ghost Zone?" Cyborg interrupted.

"It's...kind of like another dimension inhabited by ghosts. There are doors floating in it that open into other places, not just in the Ghost Zone, but in the real world. We fell through one that led us here." Danny rubbed the back of his head. "All the way on the west coast." His head came up suddenly. "Oh man. My--I, I mean Tucker and Sam's parents are gonna freak. Not mine, I'm a ghost."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the stammering ghost. "Right, well the two of you could call your parents and let them know what happened."

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. "Actually, my parents are out of town this week." Sam said. "And Tucker needs a place to talk privately, right, Tucker?" She elbowed him hard. "You need to call your AUNT and UNCLE Fenton, too, right?"

"Oww, wha--oh, right. Yeah, aunt and uncle."

"The...phone's over there," Robin pointed. "Go ahead and take it out in the hall." Something's up here. What are the three of them so nervous about? Robin wondered as Sam practically dragged Tucker into the hall.

---

The door sid shut behind Raven, and she took several minutes to just stand there, breathing deeply. Her emotions were going absolutely nuts. She was feeling a great deal more angry than she knew she had a right to, and that could only mean one thing--Anger was loose in her mind again. Gritting her teeth, she walked to her dresser and picked up the ornate hand mirror she used to enter the recesses of her mind.

Someone knocked on the door before she could look into the mirror. "Raven? Are you okay?"

She walked over to the door, choosing not to open it. "I'm fine, Beast Boy. I just...need to be alone for a while."

"It's Anger again, isn't it." Surprisingly perceptive, Raven thought. "I'm sorry about everything that happened this morning. I can help if you--"

Raven slid the door open a little, looking into the concerned face of her friend. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I need to handle it myself this time. It's not the same problem, exactly."

"Are you sure? You know I'm up for kickin' butt any time," he joked, looking hopeful.

"Considering that it's my butt that needs kicking, I think it'd be better for me to do this alone."

He looked somewhat disappointed, but smiled anyway. "Okay. Good luck, Raven." She shut the door again as he left. Picking up the mirror again, Raven gazed into it, four red glowing eyes meeting her own...

---

The hooded figure watched the images in the pool intently. The half-demon was entering her meditative mirror, seeking the reason for her earlier rage. The half-ghost was dissembling, trying his best to hide his identity from one of the best young detectives in the world. True, his hireling had failed to retrieve the prize he sought, but it was a momentary setback. The best plans, he mused to himself, are changeable at a moment's notice. That is why he would succeed where so many others had failed.

"Reverend?" He straightened from his perusal of the mystical waters at the deferent voice addressing him. "Our guests have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

"A moment." He turned to the pool again, swirling its waters. The images within changed, showing the two he had asked here. One, a gray haired man in a stylish dark suit, paced anxiously. The other, a man in a two tone mask, stood patiently with his arms folded. The two were not in the same room, naturally, but he judged they had waited long enough. "Yes, my son. Bring our guests to me." He seated himself on a massive throne at the end of the long, cavernous room.

His guests entered from opposite sides, approaching the throne at the same time after studying each other for a few seconds. The light was too low for many details.

"Gentlemen. You are in the presence of Reverend Dominic Darrk."

---

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to rewrite this chapter cuz I didn't like how it went the first time. No, you can't see it if you ask. To make up for my slowness, I'm going to see if I can get another chapter up tonight, or at least as fast as I can. Enjoy peeps.


	3. Chapter 2: Deja Vu All Over Again

Chapter 2-Deja Vu All Over Again 

Raven landed lightly on the familiar stone bridge. Almost immediately, she was jumped by a pink-clad version of herself. "Ravy! You're back! I missed you sooooo much!"

Raven struggled for breath. Man, I forgot Joy hugs harder than Starfire on a sugar rush. "Joy, I need air!" Her emotion let her go, but then proceeded to skip in circles around her. Raven tried to quell the amusement she felt at her lighter side's antics. "What's going on in here? Is Anger acting up again?"

Joy stuck her face inches away from Raven's, grinning impishly. "How come ya didn't bring BB?"

Another voice came from behind her. "She didn't want him running into me, I bet." Raven turned to find the purple-cloaked emotion called Love.

"How many times do we have to go into this? I don't care about him any more than any of my other friends." Raven folded her arms sternly as Love rolled her eyes and smirked. "That's not what I'm here for, anyways. Where is Anger?"

"Rampaging again, of course." Love sighed. "She's just so cute when she's mad, I couldn't bear to try and talk her out of it."

"I don't know about cute, but it was something to see her face light up like a Christmas tree after that purple guy talked to her." Joy giggled.

"Purple guy? Someone was in here?" Raven felt a chill run down her spine. How could someone get in here without me knowing?

"We assumed you let him in," said Love. The rest of what she had been about to say was cut off by the rumble of an explosion in the distance. Raven winced at the sharp stab of pain that accompanied it.

"I need you two to gather everyone up and meet me in Anger's domain. I'll try and slow her down." Raven took off, flying towards the source of the increasingly frequent pains in her head.

"I love it when she takes charge like that." Love swooned before going off in another direction.

"Bet this'll be fun!" Joy squealed, bouncing off in yet a third direction.

---

Tucker sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. In this instance, telling the truth--well, most of it--had worked much better than making something up. Both his and Danny's parents had been very worried that their sons were nowhere to be found after the ghost attack, and although hearing that they had wound up in California, of all places, hadn't exactly helped them feel any better, the fact that the Teen Titans were looking after them and planning to bring them back later that night helped calm them down.

"We better go rescue Danny," Sam said. "We did kinda leave him all alone in there."

"Do you think he needs to hide his identity? I mean, these are superheroes, I'm sure they won't tell." Tucker asked.

Sam shook her head. "Look, I don't think we should take any chances. Especially with that...Raven acting the way she is. Who knows what she might do?"

"I really don't think they'd hurt Danny. They're the good guys." Tucker argued.

The Goth girl frowned. "Yeah, but we've seen what the so-called 'good guys' usually think of Phantom. And it usually involves lots of shooting and attempts to capture him."

"Okay, okay. Secret identity stays secret." The two stepped back into the living room, not noticing the green shapeshifter walking down the hall, partially lost in thought.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Secret identity? He shook his head. Not like that's a crime or anything. Wonder why they're so paranoid about it, though.

Things actually looked to be going well as Beast Boy walked into the room. Tucker had just struck up a conversation with Cyborg about the Tower's computer system. Sam was talking to Danny, who looked really tired, for some reason. He's a ghost, right? Do ghosts get tired? Robin was examining the weapons in the bundle, but looked up when he noticed Beast Boy come in. "How's Raven?"

"She just needs some time alone. She'll be fine."

Just then, Starfire floated into the room. "I am sorry I took so long in returning, but Jinx was...most difficult to catch." Tucker turned at the sound of the melodic voice, taking in the features of the beautiful alien girl. She gave a start as she noticed his scrutiny. "Oh, I did not realize we had guests!" She brightened immediately. "Greetings, new friends, I am Starfire! Welcome to our home!" Starfire then proceeded to gather all three of the newcomers up into one big hug, accompanied by the sound of creaking ribs and gasps for air. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Danny Phantom. This is Sam Manson, and that's--"

"Tucker Foley," he interrupted smoothly. "But you can call me handsome."

Starfire looked at him quizzically. "It is very nice to meet you, new friends Danny, Sam and Handsome."

Beast Boy sniggered from the other side of the room. "Dude, that was awful."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk about bad pickup lines." Cyborg put in. "The creator of the 'Mean, Green Lovin' Machine' thing?"

"Hey! I thought we agreed to never talk about that again!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. He and Cyborg immediately launched into one of their customary arguements.

"Wow, these guys argue like you and Sam do sometimes," Danny said, trying to catch the attention of the lovestricken teen. "Hey, Tuck." He elbowed Tucker in the side.

Tucker stared at the redheaded Tamaranean as she went over to inform Robin of what had happened while she had been chasing down Jinx. "I think I'm in love," he said dreamily.

"Um, are you serious?" Sam said incredulously. "I think she's a bit out of your league, being a superhero and all."

"Well, you know, his best friend is a superhero." Danny joked. "He might have a shot."

"Boys," Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"okay, so." Robin's voice rang out through the room. "I think it's about time for lunch. Then we need to track down that ghost somehow."

"Oh, boy. I got just the thing." Cyborg rushed excitedly to the fridge. He rummaged through it, pulling out his prize and holding aloft... "Primerib, Cyborg style!"

"No way! I'm not eating that!" Sam and Beast Boy said in unison, then gave each other an odd look. Beast Boy studied her. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

He grinned widely. "Don't worry, Beast Boy has all your tofu needs covered. Veggieburgers, comin' up!" He dove into the kitchen, and chaos ensued.

---

"I'll admit, your plan has some merit, Reverend. But putting all your foes in one place seems...ill-advised." Outwardly, the criminal genius known as Slade looked quite calm. But his eye darted around the dark room, betraying his discontent. He was still on edge at recieving a message in his hideout without any prior warning. The very fact that the man had found his lair meant he was not one to be trifled with.

"It's not as though you can keep Daniel and his friends from leaving the city." Added Vlad Masters, philanthropist and half-ghost.

"Ah, but I can indeed prevent him from leaving." The robed man steepled his fingers in front of the hood hiding his face. "It is simple, really. Where else can they go but Amity Park?" He leaned over, pressing an intercom button on the arm of his chair. "Begin the operation." A video screen lowered down behind the chair. "I believe you will want to watch this, gentlemen."

---

The skies above Amity Park were beginning to darken with the sunset, and a feeling of early evening calm was settling over the city.

It wasn't about to last.

The first indication anyone had that anything was amiss was when the sky darkened far more quickly than normal, and the temperature dropped noticeably. Above the town, the air seemed to pinch inward in many places, blossoming into swirls of violet energy. Spectral figures began flowing out of these holes in nothing, congregating in groups. They were ghosts, surrounded by flickering purple ecto-energy, each carrying a crossbow. As if of one mind, they began swooping into the city. People screamed and pointed, fleeing as the ghosts opened fire on their surroundings.

Sirens began blaring all over the city, and a silver and green modified RV tore down the streets, stopping at a large intersection. Two jumpsuit-clad figures jumped out, brandishing an assortment of weaponry.

"All right, ghosts! Nobody messes with Jack Fenton's town!" Jack had a pair of blasters, and although he was managing to zap ghosts in almost any direction he fired, the area was thick with them. "Maddie, this looks serious. They're everywhere!"

"Look out!" Maddie knocked him out of the path of a volley of bolts. They took cover behind an overturned car as series of blasts flipped the Fenton RV over. "They're too powerful! I hate to say this, Jack, but I think we need to activate the Fenton Bubble."

The Fenton Bubble had been developed after the last massive ghost invasion, a tool designed to contain Amity Park inside a powerful force field. The idea was if the ghosts could be confined in one spot, it would halt any sort of invasion and prevent the rest of the world from falling. A green dome expanded out from Fenton Works to cover the area of Amity Park.

"There. Nothing gets in or out until we figure out a way to send these ghosts back into the Ghost Zone." Jack sighed, watching the invaders try vainly to batter down the shield. "At least we know Danny's ok."

---

Out of chaos, came order. Somehow, dinner had been made, despite the disagreeing viewpoints that occupied the kitchen during its preparation.

"You know you wanna try it." Beast Boy was waving the plate of tofu burgers around animatedly, so much so that even if someone besides Sam had wanted one, grabbing it would require considerable acrobatics.

"Hey, watch it!" Tucker fended him off one handed. "You're gonna kill someone with that stuff."

"Just one bite, dude. It's good!"

Tucker grimaced. "I adopted a strict 'no health food' policy after Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian week." He said with a pointed glance at Sam.

"What? You guys still blame me for that?" Sam folded her arms. "I can't help it that the Lunch Lady flipped over a little variety."

Further conversation was interrupted as an alert popped up on the main screen in the living room. Instead of the typical overhead map, however, a news broadcast started playing.

"This was the scene a few hours ago in the city of Amity Park as what is perhaps the biggest ghost invasion on record rocked the city," The reporter was saying. Shaky clips of squads of ghosts indiscriminately wrecking the city played on the screen as the reporter's narration conintued. "The governor has ordered an immediate lockdown of the area, deploying the National Guard to block off all roads into the city. The city itself is covered in a protective dome, first designed by resident ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton..."

Danny stood up and stared. "This is insane! How--why? What's going on?"

Sam shook her head uncomprehendingly. "Who's doing this? And why?"

"Only one way to find out," Danny replied.

Robin walked up to him. "Hold on. You're not thinking of flying all the way out there alone, are you?"

"And what would you do when you got there? Looks like no one's going to be able to do anything from outside that dome." Cyborg added.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go back and do something! I don't know what's going on, but I'll bet it has something to do with me." The halfa rubbed the back of his head. "It usually does."

"Hold up." Tucker jumped in. "Antara had a device that made ghost portals, right? If we could find her, maybe we could use that to get inside the Ghost Shield."

"All the more reason we need to find her, then." Robin said. "You guys will help, right?"

"Count on it." Danny gritted his teeth. "We'll find her."

---

After hours of searching the city, determination was largely fading. Danny was still searching feverishly, using every scrap of ghost knowledge he could remember to try to predict where Antara might be hiding. Still, the possibility that she had holed up in the Ghost Zone did its part to dampen everyone's spirits.

"Danny, Robin says we should head back," Sam's voice came over the Fenton Phones in Danny's ears. "We'll all do better in the morning."

"You guys go ahead," he replied as he floated over downtown. "I'm gonna stay out for a while longer, I may have more luck."

"Okay, be careful. Don't be gone too long." The device switched off.

A flicker of movement caught Danny's eye, and he turned and jetted towards it. Could have sworn I saw--there! It was difficult to make out in the dark, but someone else was flying past a cluster of skyscrapers. Danny put on speed, hoping to catch whoever it was. His eyes glowed green as he got within range. "Stop right there!" Danny shouted as he plowed his shoulder into the other person, knocking them both to the top of a nearby building. A blast of energy knocked him on his back, and he strained to get up before she finished him off.

"Can I ask why you just knocked me out of the sky?" A familiar, dry voice snapped.

Danny picked himself up embarassedly, facing a somewhat irate Raven. "Uh, oops. Sorry, Raven. Deja vu, huh?" Trying his best to diffuse her inevitable anger, he mentally prepared himself to bolt...

...and Raven just shrugged. "Just look before you start attacking people." She studied him from underneath her hood. He looked very tired, as if he'd been running instead of flying all night. She turned, walking to the edge of the building. "I owe you an apology for earlier," she said somewhat stiffly from over her shoulder.

"Hey, no harm done."

She shook her head. "No, I let my anger get out of hand, and I jumped to conclusions about you." Their eyes met briefly. "I'm sorry."

He said nothing, just smiled, and Raven felt her heart skip a beat. Ack! Calm, down, Raven, she thought. Just because he has a nice smile doesn't mean you should start losing your cool again.

Thunder rumbled from the dark sky. Both teens looked up then, seeing the beginnings of a storm. "Think we ought to go home?" Danny said.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Ghosts don't have to worry about getting sick, do they?"

"No, but I don't like getting rained on." He took off, hovering above the building. "Come on. How about a race?"

"I don't do races," Raven said as she hovered up to join him.

He scoffed. "I bet you're just afraid of losing to a ghost."

"Okay, you're on."

They shot forward simultaneously, putting considerable energy into flight. When the rain began, it stung when it hit bare skin. Danny put on a burst of speed, pulling ahead of Raven as they flew over the harbor.

He looked back at her smugly. "You know that feeling that just overwhelmed you? That's called losing!" Danny called back to her.

Raven pushed herself, trying her best to catch him, but the wind was against her and she was already going as fast as she could. Almost without warning then, Danny seemed to stall, wilting out of the air. A flash of light surrounded him as he plummeted. Raven stretched out a hand, seizing him telekinetically and drawing him to her. It looked as though the exertion had caused him to pass out.

No wonder he wanted to get back so fast, Raven mused as she lifted him to eye level and studied him. His hair had changed to a glossy black, and his jumpsuit replaced with jeans and a tshirt. "Danny, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She was answered by a soft snore. Poor kid tired himself out. Raven supressed a sudden irrational desire to run her fingers through his hair. Why am I thinking things like that about him? I don't even know him!

Raven floated in through a window, gently settling Danny on the couch in the living room. There was no sign of anyone else being awake, and she assumed Sam and Tucker had been settled into some of the extra bedrooms.

She stopped briefly in the doorway before heading to her room, regarding the sleeping young man. There's more to him than he lets on. Why do I feel so strangely about you, Danny Phantom?

---

A/N: Here's another question for all y'alls nerds out there. The taunt Danny uses ("You know that feeling that just overwhelmed you? That's called losing!") is an actual line David Kaufman has said, but not from Danny Phantom. Where is it from, and what character actually said it? Hint: It's a video game.


	4. Chapter 3: A Question

Chapter 3-A Question 

Danny awoke the next morning to the sounds of roaring engines and explosions coming from a couple of feet in front of him. His sleep-numbed mind snapped into combat mode, and he vaulted behind the couch for cover, blasting the source of the noise with a ghost ray.

"Dude! Overreact much?" Beast Boy uncovered his head, regarding the smoking remains of the Gamestation. "We just got a new one after the last time Overload attacked! What's your deal?"

Danny poked his head up from behind the couch. "Sorry, but I'm not used to waking up to explosions." He grinned sheepishly. "Um, I'll buy you another one..."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Cyborg spoke up from the end of the couch. "Appliances never last too long around here, so I got another one."

Beast Boy's head snapped up from where he was mourning the melted video game console. "You did? That's awesome! Let's go get it!" He dashed off, and Cyborg followed him, knowing he'd probably make a huge mess looking for it himself.

Tucker stood up from the other end of the couch. "You are looking seriously paranoid right now. I've never seen you attack an inanimate object that wasn't controlled by a ghost. What's up?"

"I don't think I slept well. I had some weird dreams last night." He scanned the room for a clock, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30, Sleeping Beauty." Sam walked up behind Danny and poked him in the ribs. "No one could get you up." Danny jumped, partly from the poke and partly from the sudden realization that everyone had seen his human form while he was asleep. He considered changing back right then, but the damage had already been done, and besides, staying in ghost form all day would be exhausting. Sam frowned at the look on his face. "What? You look worried."

"I'm worried about my secret identity. Everyone has seen my face now, I bet."

"Like I told Sam yesterday, these are the good guys." Tucker clapped Danny on the shoulder. "Secret identities are no problem."

"New friend Danny, you are awake!" Starfire entered the room and came over to them. "We were concerned when we could not awaken you."

"I'm okay, I just wore myself out last night." Danny rubbed the back of his head and supressed a yawn. Jeez, how did I expend so much energy? I bet ghosts don't have this problem. "So is there any breakfast...err, lunch around?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire excitedly started pushing the three of them towards the kitchen. "I shall make a new Earth dish I have discovered for you!"

The blue and orange...thing...Starfire placed in front of them once she had finished making it didn't look like anything anyone from Earth would make.

Danny poked at it gingerly. "Um, what is it, exactly?"

Starfire held up a cookbook. "It is the food called lasagna. Please, taste. I wish to know how I did."

It tasted mostly of toothpaste and orange peels. It was hard to chew, with crunchy bits that didn't really taste like food. Swallowing was a lot of work, and the aftertaste was...nausea-inducing. At the risk of hurting Starfire's feelings, Danny and Sam found a way to choke down their helpings. Tucker, however...

"This is...great! Can I--hrk--have some more?" His face belied the twisting sensation in his stomach. Starfire beamed and piled seconds onto his plate.

"Talk about anything to impress a girl," Sam muttered to Danny when Starfire got up to start cleaning the kitchen. Tucker quickly dropped the remainder of his food into the waiting mouth of Silkie, who had taken up begging for food during meals.

"Hey, need any help?" Tucker slid up beside her as she lifted a pile of dishes into the sink.

"That is most kind of you. Thank you." She smiled again, so warm that the room seemed to brighten momentarily.

Danny nudged Sam conspiratorially. "Come on, let's let loverboy work his magic."

"Sure we shouldn't stick around in case she decides to tie him in a knot?"

Danny saw Starfire giggling at some joke Tucker must have made. "Somehow, I think he'll be okay."

---

This place is huge, Danny thought as he wandered the halls of Titans Tower. How do they keep from getting lost in here? There should really be a map or something. He and Sam had split up to explore, mostly because she insisted on looking for the bathroom by herself.

"Go check the place out yourself, she says. I'll be fine on my own, she says." Danny muttered as he walked through the gym again. I haven't seen her in half an hour, so one of us must be lost. And judging by the fact that I've been in this room at least six times, it's probably me.

He stopped in the middle of an intersection. "This is getting me nowhere. Time to start exploring like a ghost would." The twin rings of light spread out from his waist, changing him into Phantom. Picking a wall at random, he phased his head through, followed by the rest of his body. The room was fairly dark, with numerous objects decorating the walls.

"Looks like some kind of trophy room," Danny mused as he floated past a black and orange mask hanging on one wall. There were other objects, as well. A creepy puppet, some kind of bizarre remote control, a top hat, and a tall glass tube containing a black bodysuit. The only color to it was a red x-shaped slash on the chest. The mask had a skull motif with another x on the forehead. He paused in front of it for a moment.

"Sweet costume." He glanced down at his own outfit. "Wonder if I could pull off a cape like that." Danny shrugged, then floated out of the room.

After venturing through several rather uninteresting rooms, Danny happened upon another one that caught his attention. It looked remarkably similar to Sam's room, except for the absence of the massive speakers Sam loved. "Whose bedroom is this?"

"Mine. And there's a reason why the door's closed," said Raven from behind him.

Danny spun around embarassedly, changing back to his human form. "Sorry for barging in like this, but I was looking around and I got lost and...wow. I'm terrible at making excuses, huh?"

"Yes, you are." She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, hood down, studying him. "Even though you can pass through walls, you still need to respect other people's privacy."

Why hasn't she kicked me out yet? Danny wondered, then started backing towards the door. "Well, I'll just...get out of your hair, then..."

Raven hesitated briefly before speaking up. "I don't really mind if you stay and talk to me for a bit." She tried to hide a blush. Holy hell, I hope I didn't just sound as desperate as I think I did.

"Oookay." Danny sat on the only chair in the room. "Talk about what?"

"What happened to you last night? I get the feeling that's not exactly normal for a ghost." She shifted to sit facing him with her legs tucked under her.

Danny laughed nervously. "I just got tired. But I'm not exactly a ghost, either." Raven raised an eyebrow as he continued. "A few months ago, there was an accident in my parent's lab, and ghost energy fused with my DNA. Really, I'm only half ghost."

"So, you're half dead?"

He scratched his head. "When you put it like that, it sounds a lot worse. Half dead..." Danny looked distant for a moment.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

He looked back at her, a little surprised at the concern in her voice. "It's okay. At least I'm not all the way dead, right?" His attempt at a joke fell flat. He continued in a more serious tone. "At first it was pretty hard getting used to being only half human. Actually, I'm not so sure I'm used to it even now."

Raven pushed an errant lock of hair back as she responded. "I know what that's like." It was Danny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "My father's a demon." She grimaced as she said it.

"I take it you don't like him much?" Danny ventured cautiously.

Raven's voice was a very flat, controlled sort of calm that sounded like it was concealing a greater anger. "He used me to try to take over the world. He nearly killed my friends, not to mention the entire population of the city." She took a deep breath. "I do my best not to acknowledge him as my father."

"That's...wow." Danny shook his head. "Terrible doesn't seem like a bad enough word."

Raven stood up silently, walking over to the window. She gathered her cloak around her. "He's been dealt with. It doesn't matter, now. All I can do is..." Her shoulders shook slightly. Dammit, do not start getting upset! "...pretend he doesn't exist."

She was surprised when Danny walked up behind her, but she managed not to flinch as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Tension seemed to leech out of her slightly at his touch. "I guess it's my turn to apologize, huh?"

Raven turned her head, seeing that apologetic half-smile. "Don't worry about it." She focused briefly, lifting off the ground and floating through the closed window in front of her. She motioned for Danny to follow.

The confused ghost hybrid changed again, passing through the window and floating after her as she landed on the roof. "What are we doing up here?" Danny wondered as he landed next to her.

"The room was feeling a little cramped," she replied, cloak flapping slightly in the wind. "I come up here to meditate sometimes."

Danny swept his gaze across the landscape, taking in the spectacular view of the harbor and city, not to mention...Whoa, easy now, Danny. I don't know if she'll appreciate you checking her out. "Yeah, the view from up here is really nice," he said, very deliberately not looking at her plainly visible legs.

Raven glanced sideways at him. He's broadcasting nervousness like crazy. Either he likes me or he's scared spitless of me. She sighed imperceptibly. Story of my life, I guess. But I don't think he's scared...maybe worried I might decide to hurt him for looking at me like he just was...Raven ruthlessly attempted to quash the fluttering in her stomach as she stepped closer to him than 'just talking' warranted. Since when did I get so bold?

Danny watched Raven disconcertedly as she stepped up to him. Okay, what's she doing? Should I back up, or...Her voice snapped him out of his current line of thought.

"Do you believe in love?" What the hell kind of question is that? Am I completely insane?

"Wha? Yeah, I guess I do."

"I didn't use to, but..." Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. She drew imperceptibly closer to him. I can't believe I'm about to...what the hell am I doing? Part of her thought, but most of her was going beyond rational thinking.

Their faces reddened simultaneously as their lips were only inches apart...

---

Robin stood over the desk in his room, going over the newspaper clippings he'd managed to collect. Amity Park and Phantom had sounded so familiar when he'd first heard them, and the information he'd gathered on both explained why. Amity Park had been in the news numerous times as a center of ghost activity, fitting with last night's news broadcast. As for Phantom, this particular ghost was either famous or infamous, depending on who you asked. Public opinion of him had fluctuated considerably since he first appeared. Although he always seemed to try his best to defend the innocent, inevitably there was plenty of collateral damage.

I doubt that he's untrustworthy, Robin mused. Still, it's probably best to keep an eye on him while he's here.

Robin exited his room, heading for the living room to see if the ghost kid in question was awake yet. Obviously, he wasn't exactly a ghost, since he seemed to need food and rest. Not to mention the fact that his appearance had changed to a normal human teen while he was asleep.

Tucker and Starfire were seated on the couch as the Boy Wonder walked into the room. He stood there for a few minutes, listening to Tucker recount a story about a ghost named Skulker and a purple-backed gorilla, mostly making himself sound humorously incompetent. Starfire looked enraptured by the tale.

Robin supressed jealousy. I could tell funny stories like that. I just...don't...know any. He walked over and stood behind the couch. "Starfire, have you seen Danny anywhere?"

"Yes, he was here not long ago." She looked up at him. "Have you finished the work you were doing?"

"I found what I needed."

"Wonderful!" Starfire clasped her hands together joyously. "Then perhaps we should invite our new friends to participate in the watching of movies, or explore the mall of shopping together, or--"

"Actually, Star, I think we'd better try to come up with a plan to catch that ghost." Robin interrupted. He withdrew his communicator and depressed a small button on the side. One of the round objects on Starfire's uniform started blinking, as would similar devices on the others. Robin turned towards the door, awaiting the rest of the team.

---

Raven jumped back several feet as the clasp of her cloak started blinking unexcpectedly. Danny let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Was she about to kiss me? It sure looked like it.

Raven flipped her hood up, mostly concealing a terrific blush. "Come on, Robin's calling us." She disappeared inside without waiting for an answer.

Danny followed, still very freaked out by what had almost just happened, but sort of regretting that it hadn't. If I live a hundred years, he thought, I don't think I'll ever understand women.

---

A/N: Hey, look everybody! It's that guy! That takes forever to update! Wow! Sorry for the delay, peeps, but you know how life gets sometimes. Also, let me just say HOWD AH GEET ZO MENNEH REVIWZORZ ALREDHEEH! You people must like reading this stuff, I guess. Thanks for your continued interest, and rest assured, no matter how long it takes for me to actually update, I'll stop writing when I stop breathing. Actually, I won't, since I plan on coming back as a ghost. Kind of like that Ghost Writer fellow, but not so rhyme-obsessed.


	5. Not an Update

Dear everyone who's been reading my stories,

I want to thank you profusely for reading and reviewing my work. It means a lot to me that people like what I write since I have plans to write for a living. I'm glad I was able to entertain y'all.

However, I have some bad news to impart. I'm leaving. Not permanently, but next week I'll be moving somewhere I won't have internet access, and I'll be there for several weeks or months, I don't really know. So I won't be able to check on the stories I've been reading (which pains me) and I won't be able to update. (which pains me more)

BUT! All is not lost. I'm going to continue writing during my long absence, and with any luck I'll have Anywhere but Home and Trinity of the Stars finished by the time I come back. And I've got plenty of ideas, as well as some new stuff in the works. Here's a few previews!

---

This one's untitled right now, basically a rewrite of The End. I promise it'll be cool.

---

Excerpt from the diary of Raven Roth.

The nightmares came again last night. I've tried everything I know to get rid of them, but they keep coming. Every night, I live through their deaths, my friends and others, innocents everywhere and others who've thrown their lot in with me trying to stop what's coming. During the day I get flashes, and I'll see their faces covered with blood, wounds just appearing, their lifeblood spilling all over the ground...I've been able to hide my reactions to these visions, but they keep getting worse. Yesterday, I saw Beast Boy's head ripped off by invisible forces and ask me if I was okay from down on the ground. All the evidence points to one inevitable conclusion: what's coming cannot be stopped. Fighting is pointless, it will only lead to a painful death for all involved, rather than painlessly passing on. That is the only gift I can give to the people I love, preparing them to accept fate and die without struggling for no purpose.

My birthday is in two weeks. Armageddon is in two weeks.

But I repeat myself.

---

This is called Through a Broken Lens. Parallel universe and my opinion of Red X's identity.

---

The museum was quiet, just like the one he'd been in earlier that night. Security was no problem. The interface devices in his belt automatically hacked into the museum computers, displaying a full map of the building inside his mask, complete with all security cameras marked. His latest addition to his arsenal was an optical filter that made invisible lasers easier to see than a tomato in a snowdrift.

Red X wandered invisibly, looking for something good to swipe. Surprisingly, most of the exhibits were rather low-quality, and his internal scanners showed a good deal of the items present were replicas. Did someone hit this place already? He wondered.

The sound of breaking glass hit his ears suddnely, and he teleported reflexively into the room it had come from. A pair of young men dressed like typical street thugs were ransacking the place. Red X winced at the complete lack of style, subtlety, and intelligence. A marker on his mask's HUD showed him that the two had tripped the silent alarm, and one of the fools was dangerously close to setting off the one that makes noise as well, menacing a large display case with a baseball bat.

"Yo, man, check this shit out! It's like a fuckin' gold mine!" He said to his companion, who was busy stuffing his pockets with jewels from another case.

The silent alarm is bad enough, but the main one will lock the place down, not to mention draw every cop within ten blocks. Red X drew his grappling hook and fired, yanking the baseball bat out of the youth's hands.

"The hell?" He looked around wildly for his assailant.

Another grapple shot out, wrapping around the confused young man. He fell to the ground, trussed up neatly. Red X deactivated his invisibilty seconds before planting a fist into the other thug's stomach. He followed with a flurry of vicious blows too fast for the human eye to follow. The man collapsed in a small heap.

Hearing a faint noise behind him, Red X flung himself to the ground, avoiding the sonic blast that thundered through the space he'd been standing a split second before.

"What is it with people and robbing museums these days? Is it like an initiation thing, or what?" Beast Boy's voice echoed through the darkened muesum.

"Looks like you're getting clumsy, X." Robin watched Red X carefully as he stood up.

"Blame Tweedledee and Tweedledum here for setting off the alarm." He replied confidently. "You know I'm too good to make mistakes like that, kid."

"But you sure aren't too good to get caught," Cyborg retorted.

"Titans, GO!" Before they could rush him, though, Red X flung one of his many X-shaped weapons into the midst of the superheroes. It exploded in a dazzling flash, blinding everyone in the room except for Red X, whose visor conveniently tinted opaque at the right time. He teleported out, heading for his cycle.

Red X revved his engine, taking off down the street at top speed. Too late, he realized what had been amiss that whole time--the flying redhead, whatsername, Starfire, hadn't been there with the others. Something seized him roughly by the scruff of the neck, lifting him off his bike. It sped down the street, crashing into a nearby storefront.

"You owe me a new bike," he grunted as he was seized in a painfully tight hold.

"And you owe us the return of what you have stolen," Starfire replied as she flew back towards the museum. The other Titans were gathered outside, mostly recovered from the flash.

"Man, my eyes are throbbing. I should have brought sunglasses." Beast Boy grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's the middle of the night. You'd look like an idiot."

Starfire landed in front of Robin. He looked Red X in the eyes of his mask. "What were you after and where did you stash it?"

Red X chuckled. "I hadn't picked anything out yet. Lots of low-quality merchandise, y'know. You might wanna check those two thugs I took care of for loot. Really, you should be thanking me."

"We could have taken them out ourselves," Robin growled. The thugs in question had been tied again with a line from Robin's own grapple, and were lying on the sidewalk.

"So, it doesn't look much like he can get away," Cyborg said. "I think we oughta find out who's under that mask."

Red X supressed a stab of panic. "Come on, I don't go taking people's masks off when I capture them." He writhed, trying unsuccessfully to reach his belt. Robin reached a hand for his mask. "Look, kid. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What, you can't be that ugly," Beast Boy joked, recieving an elbow from Raven.

The mask came off smoothly, revealing...

"Oh my God." Robin dropped the mask he was holding in shock. The face staring back at him was virtually identical to his, except for the X-shaped scar on the left side of his face.

"Red X...looks like Robin?" Cyborg said confusedly.

"Everything I know is a lie!" Beast Boy wailed.

Starfire craned her neck to get a better look at her captive. "You do not have a twin brother, do you Robin?"

Robin shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the face before him. "Not that I know of..."

Raven stepped closer. "I know this sounds like something Beast Boy would say, but maybe he's a clone."

Red X smirked. "Told ya you shouldn't have taken my mask off. And I'm not Robin's brother or his clone. I'm Robin."

---

Bad Luck Aria, basically what I wanted to do with Raven and Jinx in Anywhere but Home but got caught up in the plot.

---

Everything had been going great. I actually helped fight the Brotherhood, listened to that one kid and tried being good. Sure, the other HIVE guys were pissed. Can't say I'd blame them. Everything was cool for about a week. All us honorary Titans hung out at the tower for a bit.

Did it last?

No.

Everybody left, going back to their own places. Including him, the one I'd thought I liked. He wanted me to come with him. I said no. Why? Fairly easy to guess that, I think. Nobody else would talk to me. They all tried to look through me, pretend I wasn't really there, that they weren't letting a known thief walk around freely.

I knew they weren't going to give me a chance, so I didn't stick aroud to give them a chance to reject me.

That, and the voices started up again.

It pissed me off, at first. Brother Blood said his mental powers could cure me of that. I guess he lied. Not like that's the first time someone lied to me. But I had been so hopeful it would be true, that they'd be gone. And now...

What does it feel like to be alone inside my own skull?

I can't remember.

At least I don't talk back to them, right? I'm not crazy if I don't answer when they talk to me. It doesn't help when I start seeing things, though. Another reason I like the dark is that if I start hallucinating, at least I can't see it. That was why I was in my room so long. We were fighting the Titans, and all of a sudden, giant spiders started crawling out of my mouth, and the sky started melting like one of those tye-dye shirts, and everybody started ripping off their own skins and bleeding all over the paving squirrels...that's why I ran back here, to my apartment.

But maybe all the visions had gone away by now.

I stuck my head out the door, my third or fifth cigarette still hanging in my mouth. Even with all the lights off, it was brighter in here than in my room. It hurt my eyes, but nothing crazy happened. Now that I was out of my room, I could smell myself, and boy, I needed a shower.

So I took one. It wasn't too bad, I mean, the showerhead started staring at me and winking about halfway through, so I blew it up, but I finished washing my hair in the sink. I decided not to bother with the hairdo, or my usual outfit. Black jeans and a black hoodie, nothing fancy.

My answering machine was beeping when I came out. I watched it for several minutes before actually listening to my messages. I didn't want it to bite me again, after all.

Beep.

Gizmo. "Thanks a lot for leaving us to those pit-smelling Titans, crudface! We--"

Beep.

Seemore. "Jinx, what happened to you? You just freaked out and--"

Beep.

Mammoth. "Hey, uh, are you okay? I--"

Beep.

Billy. "What happened back--"

Beep.

Beep beep beep beep.

"Messages erased."

It was starting to look at me funny, so I picked it up and bit it. "That oughta shut you up," I muttered.

My stomach started growling. I ignored it, since I didn't have any food anyways. Being broke'll do that. But I did go into the kitchen and pick out a knife, a nice big sturdy number.

I put my shoes on.

Walked out.

Bye.

---

And a Danny Phantom fic entitled Dangerous. I'm debating making it DannyxEmber, since in my opinion that pairing doesn't get much love.

---

Danny felt himself materialize in a dark place. It wasn't like materializing after being intangible, it was slower, and therefore, painful. The place he floated in was almost completely black. He put his hand out and encountered a smooth surface. It curved all around him, above and below.

"Okay, where am I, how did I get here, and why am I in a tube?" Danny wondered aloud. As if his voice was a signal, green glows flared into being beyond the confines of his tube. Shadowy forms stirred.

"The specimen has arrived safely. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, yes. The procedure is long overdue."

Danny hammered his fist on the glass, trying to attract attention. "Hey! Let me out!" The two blurry forms paid him no mind, gliding about what appeared to be a room with practiced efficiency. A small hole opened in the base of the tube, and liquid began to fill it. Danny floated closer to the top of the tube and attempted to phase through it. The smooth material (somehow he doubted it was glass) rebuffed his efforts. Frantic now, Danny hit it with everything he could think of, but it remained solid. The liquid was almost up to his neck now, and he inhaled deeply, unleashing the full force of his ghostly wail for as long as he could before the strange liquid started to pour into his mouth and down into his lungs, choking off his airflow. He blacked out.

The two figures studied the unconscious half ghost in the tube.

"It resists."

"No matter."

"The procedure will be successful this time."

"No more mistakes."

"It shall be perfected."

---

Not to mention several other crossovers, parodies and original story ideas have flown through my amazing head. I think you people will be pleased. Don't forget me, I'll be back.

Peace and love,

Frost Mage 


End file.
